


Day off

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Zutara Month [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Minor Sokka/Suki, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Katara’s school decides to give the students a day off for an incoming eclipse.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623841
Kudos: 83
Collections: Zutara Month 2020





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

> For the Zutara month day Seventeen: Eclipse  
> Some high school Zutara for you all!

They don’t have classes on the day of the eclipse and it casually falls on Friday. The school allows this because they want their students to enjoy the astrological event to the fullest, in whatever place they choose and with the special indications their science teacher made sure to explain them just last week.

Sokka is delighted, he spends the whole week planning an eclipse party or something equally ridiculous while poor Suki is forced to help him to organise it and to accompany him if no one shows up; Toph too is somehow exited, she wants to spend the extended weekend lying on the ground, three days without bating and ignoring the world; Aang himself, wants to go out with their art teacher Iroh to see the eclipse with the special glasses they made for the event and then drink some tea and write inspired haikus at the end; Azula and her friends are planning to hold eclipse rituals in the forest like witches would do and to be honest, Katara is just a little bit jealous.

She doesn’t want to be there for Sokka’s party, nor does she want to accompany Toph in her lazy days, she’s not enlightened enough to go gaze at the eclipse with an artist eye with Aang and uncle Iroh and Azula hates her.

She sighs in resignation while closing the metal door of her locker, when the looming figure of Zuko falls over her own petite form.

“What are you going to do for the eclipse?” Asks Zuko on Thursday with his eyes lowered to the ground in embarrassment. He looks cute like this, with his cheeks flushed and his hand tightly gripping the straps of his red backpack, “I mean, not that you have to do anything,” he quickly corrects himself, “I know you’re not obligated to do anything.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Sighs Katara, “I mean, I don’t want to stay at home for Sokka’s ridiculous party, but I just don’t know what to do. It’s not like I can just go outside without the proper prevention measures.”

“You could come over to my house, my sister won’t be at home” Brightens Zuko, carefully approaching her with a coyness rarely seen by Katara on the male population of the school. “I mean…” he whispers when he sees the surprised expression on the dark haired girl. “I thought we could bake something and drink some tea, just so you don’t have to stay at your house for your brother’s party.”

It certainly is a bold idea. 

Katara and Zuko are not in any sort of relationship, Zuko hasn’t asked anything of her and the younger girl hasn’t dared to assume. But they have something.

They have days of Zuko walking her home while awkwardly joking around with her, afternoons of them training their own variations of martial arts together or in each other’s company. The have shy attempts at holding hands or buying tea and coffee after school time.

They’re not ready to spend an entire day together and alone in his house, but she wants to.

She wants to hold his hand in the way back to his house, wants to bake something with him or make some homemade pizza to eat with tea and coffee just to spend the impromptu day off in each other’s company.

Smiling at the shy boy, dressed in one of his rich boy’s cardigans paired with those impossibly tight black pants that make him look so tall yet so skinny at the same time, Katara caresses the scarred side of his face and forces his head down to her level so she can shamelessly kiss him at the side of his mouth.

“It’s a date,” She smirks looking at him from under her tick eyelashes before leaving him to his own thoughts.

Zuko takes a second to react, too surprised by her kiss to respond instantly.

But as soon as she leaves, he speaks up “Yes!” He smiles finally, watching her retreating figure leaving the hallway “It’s a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little one shot and reviews are always welcome!


End file.
